callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Remington 870 MCS
The Remington 870 MCS is a pump-action shotgun that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. It was also cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The only thing that proves its existence is a texture found in the game files. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Remington 870 MCS appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Campaign The Remington 870 MCS is available for use upon completing "Fallen Angel", though it can only be obtained when customizing the loadout. DeFalco also uses this weapon in the intro cutscene of this mission. In the campaign it is simply referred to as R870 MCS. Multiplayer The Remington 870 MCS is the first shotgun to be unlocked at Level 4. It possesses the highest range and damage of any pellet shooting shotgun, getting one-shot kills in close-medium range with ADS. It also has a rather quick pump-action (slightly faster than the KSG), but it still has a slower rate of fire than most shotguns in the game. The Long Barrel is a great attachment, increasing its already good range to exceptional ranges for a shotgun. Fast Mags is a good attachment to mitigate its rather slow reload time, but if the player reloads in between kills, it is not necessary. None of the optical attachments show any tangible advantage over the iron sights, other than an increase in zoom, but as shotguns are only truly potent at close to medium range, any additional zoom is unnecessary and sometimes a hindrance at such ranges. The Laser Sight is useful at close range as it will give a greater chance at killing from the hip. The Laser Sight is a good asset to increase the consistency of this shotgun up close, but given that aiming down the sights greatly reduces the spread coverage area, more so than the laser, it may be best opting for Quickdraw instead. The Suppressor is quite effective, as it still has a decent one-hit-kill range. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 5) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 6) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 7) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 8) *Quickdraw Handle (unlocked weapon level 9) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 10) Zombies In TranZit, the Remington 870 MCS is available off the wall at the barn for 1500 points. It is also available off the wall outside of the building in the survival map Bus Depot, next to one of the elevators in the lowest floor in Die Rise, as well as being available in the living room of the yellow house in Nuketown Zombies. The Remington 870 MCS also appears in Mob of the Dead, now costing 1200 points instead of the usual 1500. There are two locations: In the shower by the Afterlife opposite of the laundry machine, and one by the entrance to the citadel tunnel from the cell block. In Cell Block, it is available through the Mystery Box. It also appears in Buried and Origins. In Buried, the Remington 870 MCS chalk can be found in the room above the Barn near Quick Revive. In Origins it can be found off the wall in three locations, in the trenches near the spawn room, near the church close to generator 6, in the Lightning tunnel near generator 5, or it can be dug up with a shovel. When purchased it costs 900 points. Its performance is similar to the M1897 Trench Gun and Stakeout, though it appears to not be able to hit as many zombies per shell as these other pump action shotguns, due to it only firing four pellets per shell. It has a six shell capacity, as opposed to its campaign/multiplayer counterpart's eight shell capacity. This is in keeping with the M1987 Trench Gun's and Stakeout's capacity. Double Tap Root Beer is essential, as it effectively doubles the Remington's damage and increases the rate of fire. However, without Double Tap, one will find themselves struggling to kill zombies without aiming down the sights or moving very close to the target, due to the R870's low pellet-per-shell ratio. This key weakness keeps it from being effective against zombies past round ten. Once Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Refitted-870 Mechanical Cranium Sequencer and has a very high one-hit-kill potential at close range in addition to a much faster pump-action. The Remington 870 MCS can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times to cycle through attachments. These attachments are long barrel and reflex sight. When killed, zombies explode into a red mist, similar to the effect produced by the Wave Gun, albeit without the preceding levitation into the air. Remington 870 MCS vs Refitted-870 Mechanical Cranium Sequencer Gallery Remington 870 MCS BOII.png|The Remington 870 MCS in first-person Remington 870 MCS Iron Sights BOII.png|Aiming the Remington 870 MCS Remington 870 MCS Reloading BOII.png|Reloading Remington 870 MCS Pumping BOII.png|Pumping Remington 870 MCS Pickup BOII.png|Chambering the next round R-870 MCS Third Person BOII.png|An ISA agent wielding the Remington 870 MCS Video Demonstration Call of Duty: Black Ops III The Remington 870 MCS was cut from Call of Duty: Black Ops III, with evidence of its existence found in the game files. Nevertheless, the MCS is seen in the armory section of the multiplayer map Rift, from the Eclipse DLC. The Remington 870 MCS can be obtained via console, retaining the same stats as in Black Ops II. Gallery Remington 870 MCS Rift Armory BO3.png|The Remington 870 MCS in the Armory found on Rift Call of Duty: Modern Warfare The weapon appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare as the Model 680. Attachments Muzzle *Breacher Device *Flash Guard *Monolithic Suppressor *Muzzle Brake *Compensator *Choke *FSS Marauder *Tactical Suppressor *Oil Can Suppressor (campaign only) Barrel *XRK 18.0" Liberator *XRK 14.0" SWAT *XRK 30.0" Sport Laser *1mW Laser *5mW Laser *Tac Laser Optic *Operator Reflex Sight *Corp Combat Holo Sight *Aim-Op Reflex Sight *Cronen LP945 Mini Reflex *APX5 Holographic Sight *Scout Combat Optic *Viper Reflex Sight *VLK 3.0x Optic *G.I. Mini Reflex *Solozero NVG Enhanced *PBX Holo 7 Sight *Monocle Reflex Sight *Cronen C480 Pro Optic *Solozero Optics Mini Reflex Stock *FTAC Stalker-12 *FORGE TAC Ultralight *No Stock *Lockwood Precision Series *FTAC Hunter Ammunition *Tube Extension *Slug Rounds Underbarrel *Commando Foregrip *Merc Foregrip *Tactical Foregrip *Lockwood Precision Series *Operator Foregrip *XRK Truegrip Tactical Weapon Perks *Frangible - Wounding *Heavy Hitter *FMJ *Sleight of Hand *Recon *Fully Loaded *Mo' Money *Fast Melee Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The Remington 870 MCS features a shellholder on either side which the two to the left hold three buckshot shells and at the right, two breaching rounds, none of which can be used. **A spade from a deck of cards can be seen on the spare shell holder. *The words "REMINGTON MCS RAIL SYSTEM" can be seen on the side of the rail. *The Remington Firearms logo is on the right side of the gun. *Due to an update on the PS3, the Remington 870 MCS's iron sights are not illuminated. *The words VENGEANCE Black Ops 2 can be seen on the right side of the gun. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Shotguns Category:Dummied Out Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Shotguns